Feur Factory Movie 2: Ledian Returns
Feur Factory Movie 2: The Ledian Returns is a New Movie this met Ledian. Plot While visiting a city in Johto, Axew and Scraggy come with me. Scraggy and Axew manages to prevent one from falling off a building, only to end up being attacked by a flock of Pidoves for perching on a flagpole. The Axew and Scraggy get into some trouble which include rolling off the top of a bus, into a river, where they are nearly run down by a ferry, and are pursued across the city by an angry Houndour. They escape Houndour and find the playhouse - which appears to have been handmade by the brothers and their large number of friends. The clock tower in the distance chimes seven o'clock, Axew and Scraggy realizes that Bradly appeared by eight o'clock, and tries to leave. Houndour appears and chases the Axew and Scraggy and Bradly, Leavanny, Emolga, Meloetta and Excadrill arrive and lead the Kremlings into a room full of food. But and meet Pok mon Trainer who introduces herself as Misaki. Bradly agrees to have a battle with her, The Characters and Pok mon have lunch after the battle. But and the Silke comes with a fire. Misaki sent out Ledian, They dress up by Misaki, Axew, Scraggy, Crustle, Parasect and Meloetta they dress the up. But Bradly sent out Charizard and Beartic. They go inside the pipe from Silke, Ledian, Charizard and Beartic. Misaki dress up as Ladybug and go inside the pipe. Axew dress up as Spider, Scraggy dress up as Bee, Crustle dress up as Parasect's Shell, Parasect dress up as Crustle's Shell, Meloetta dress up as Pirouette Forme and go inside the pipe. Bradly gone outside. They go inside the pipe by Drowzee, Krokorok, Riolu and Cubone. They go outside the pipe is Silke, Beartic, Charizard and Ledian. This Psyduck on the street. She's going out of the pipe is Drowzee, Krokorok, Riolu, Cubone and Misaki. At out of the pipe is Axew, Scraggy, Crustle, Parasect and Meloetta. They going out to the city. Psyduck in the street. They race to Silke and Misaki and they racing with you be fire, The kill Toadsworth, Don't let Yoshi and Peach two, This Team Tatsuaki and Keiko you must die, Shadow and Rouge and defeat him, They racing and kill Psyduck, This stopped racing all over it. Bradly save Psyduck. They go back home. But Raticate and Kingler are playing not you Rachel. Zangoose chasing Bradly and Silke use Flamethrower. Ledian and Misaki is sleeping and Bradly says Oh No!. Don't wake him up. Susana fell out but Kangaskhan and Bellsprout holding. They must wake me up, Bradly says what is you done Psyduck you must wake up, Meowth says you can stop him and the raisin in the dark ground they follow the others Go get em Cubone and Go get em Scraggy dam you Meowth. They catch Ledian and Misaki. They save him, Thank you Scraggy, Thank you Cubone. This legendary pok mon has few light. There time to go. Characters Humans *Bradly *Leavanny *Excadrill *Emolga *Meloetta *Tatsuaki and Keiko (Team Black) *Rachel (Pig Rachel) *Misaki (Ladybug Misaki) *Silke *Susana (Nut Princess Susana) *Toadsworth *Princess Peach *Yoshi Pok mon *Axew (Bradly's) *Scraggy (Bradly's) *Drowzee (Bradly's) *Krokorok (Bradly's) *Riolu (Bradly's) *Cubone (Bradly's) *Togepi (Bradly's) *Crustle (Bradly's) *Parasect (Bradly's) *Bulbasaur (Bradly's) *Goomba (Bradly's) *Koopa Troopa (Bradly's) *Dry Bones (Bradly's) *Koopa Paratroopa (Bradly's) *Audino (Bradly's) *Turtwig (Bradly's) *Drifblim (Bradly's) *Snivy (Bradly's) *Tepig (Bradly's) *Oshawott (Bradly's) *Psyduck (Bradly's) *Cheep Cheep (Leavanny's) *Blooper (Leavanny's) *Pansage (Bradly's) *Panpour (Bradly's) *Pansear (Bradly's) *Vulpix (Excadrill's) *Woobat (Excadrill's) *Vector the Crocodile (Emolga's) *Espio the Chameleon (Emolga's) *Charmy Bee (Emolga's) *Charizard (Silke's) *Beartic (Silke's) *Kangaskhan (Susana's) *Bellsprout (Susana's) *Slowpoke (Susana's) *Meowth (Team Black's) *Nuzleaf (Team Black's) *Seviper (Team Black's) *Weezing (Team Black's) *Arbok (Team Black's) *Ledian (Misaki's) *Liepard (Misaki's) *Absol (Misaki's) *Swoobat (Misaki's) *Unfezant (Misaki's) *Krookodile (Misaki's) *Haxorus (Misaki's) *Pidgeotto *Pidgey *Pidoves *Boos *Basculin *Frillishes and Jellicents *Gyarados *Houndour *Snorlax *Raticate *Kingler *Zangoose In the playhouse *Dry Bones *Smeargle *Naomi *Wigglytuff *Elisa *Voltorb *Rattata *Petery Piranha *Vaporeon *Goomba *Joltik *Piranha Plant (x3) *Wooper (x6) *Bob-omb (x4) *Boos *Koopa Troopa *Fumiko *Digletts *Dugtrios *Zubat *Pidgeot Music Trax: *One Piece Movie 4 - Underground Bar, Large Hill *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Beat Block Galaxy *Super Mario 3D Land - Underground *Super Mario RPG - Fight Against Bowser *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Tiki Tong Battle *Super Mario Galaxy - Speedy Comet *Mario Party 9 - Ending Theme *Mario Party 9 - Bob-omb Factory *Mario Super Sluggers - Peach Ice Gardens *Pok mon 3 - Johto Movie Theme *Mario Party 9 - Good Luck *Highway Blues *Paper Mario - Jade Jungle *Mario Kart: Double Dash! - Chain Chomp *Super Mario 64 - Piranha Plant's Lullaby *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Melty Monster Galaxy *Mario Party 9 - Ending Theme *Pok mon The First Movie - Credits Cast Category:Miis Category:Pokémon Category:Movies